New Girl
by bloodlust6696
Summary: a new girl shows up at tower prep and she finally finds her brother who everyone said he ran away and died and she has powers that could be a big help durring the escape. this is a cj&ian suki&ray and the new kids. comment ur fav movie for chapter 7 plz.
1. First Morning And Oriention

Winter was just another one of those kids who hear that buzzing noise and wake up at Tower Prep.

**Winter's POV**

"Where am I and who are you" I said to the Asian girl and the brown haired girl. "I'm Suki Sato and this is CJ Ward. And you're at a school called Tower Prep" the Asian girl said. "Nice to meet you… I'm Winter Rayne Archer. Why are we here?" "Tower Prep is a school for kids who have special abilities…wait..."Suki was cut off by CJ. "Did you say your last name was Archer?" CJ said very excitedly. "Umm… yeah why?" I said confused. Suki gave her an "It can wait till later" kind of look. Then turned back to me and said "well you better hurry up and get ready for orientation and your uniform is in the dresser." Suki said. "Okay" I said. Then I got dressed and brushed my long, straight, pitch black hair and CJ and Suki showed me where to go to get to orientation.

**~at orientation~**

I went and took a seat in the middle of the big room. The orientation movie was pretty boring but I still paid attention to it. There were a lot of kids there so I guess I wasn't the only one. Then a cute brown haired boy sat down next to me. "Hey, I'm Andrew what's your name?" he said leaning close so I could hear him. "I'm Winter. Nice to meet you."I said with a polite smile on my face. "Do you know why we're here? At this school I mean." He whispered really confused. "Umm… my roommates told me that we are here because all of us have special abilities." I whispered back to him. "I know that's what mine said to me too but how did we even get here?" "I don't know but what's your ability?"I said to him. "My ability is super-strength. What's yours?" Andrew said. "Weather" I answered. By that time the movie was over and we finally got to go to lunch cause I was starving.


	2. Interesting Lunch

Andrew and I walked to lunch together and learned a lot about each other. then two people started approaching us. Then I realized who it was, it was Suki and CJ.

"Hey Winter, come on you and your friend can sit with us," Suki said dragging me closer to their table. Sitting at the table were a short dark brown haired boy and… "Ian?" I said loud enough for Suki, CJ, and Andrew to hear. Then we were at the table and I said it again more excitedly "Ian?"

"Winter!" he said while hugging me very tightly. I couldn't believe that I finally found my brother.

"Too tight Ian."

"Oops, sorry, forgot you were really fragile." he said letting go of me gently.

"I'm glad to see you too though." I said with a sweet smile on my face.

"Who are you and how do you know Ian" said the dark haired boy.

"My name is Winter Rayne Archer. I'm Ian's sister. And who pray tell are you?" I said to him.

"I'm Gabe forest and Ian's best friend." he said back with a cocky attitude.

"I wouldn't give her an attitude if I were you Gabe." Andrew said standing closely next to me. I forgot he was even here till he said that.

"Why not?" Gabe said with the same attitude

"Maybe because her powers are unstable and uncontrollable."Andrew warned Gabe.

Then this goon walked over and said "Winter and Ian Archer, Headmaster would like to see you."


	3. Headmaster's Office

**Ian's POV**

When we got to headmaster's office my sister asked "what did we do?"

"You haven't done anything. I wanted you to know that there won't be any problems because of this reuniting right?" he answered.

"Right" we said simultaneously

"I have noticed there was a little quarrel between you and Gabriel Forest, Winter."

"Sorry sir won't happen again," my sister said with a surprisingly nice attitude.

**~Meanwhile in the cafeteria~**

"I don't like either one of them," Gabe whined.

"Well, you don't like Winter because she's closer to Ian then you and…"I started to say before Suki interrupted me.

"and you don't like Andrew because #1 he gave you an attitude and #2 because he's friends and roommates with Ray, Zak, and Don."

"Yeah, so," he whined again.

"You have to get used to both of them being around because Winter will want to sit with Ian and Andrew will most likely want to sit with Winter," I said.

"Here come Ian and Winter," Suki said.

"Great," Gabe replied to Suki's comment with his attitude we all knew.

"Hey guys," Ian said as he sat down next to me and Winter sat next to him. We sat and ate in silence the rest of the lunch period.


	4. Guys' Dorm Room

**GUY'S DORM ROOM**

Andrew, Ray, Zak and Don's dorm room.

**~Andrew's POV~**

"Did you guys see that hot new girl? I mean damn," Zak said to the three of us.

"You better watch what you say about her that's Archer's sister," Don said.

"Really?" Zak asked.

"Yeah. And she's Andrew's girl," Ray added.

"She's not my girl," I said but then whispered "yet."

"Dude everyone seen the way you two were looking at each other when you came in the lunchroom," Ray said.

"You should ask her out tomorrow," Don said.

"Yeah and we got your back. We'll even go over there with you. Then I can talk to Suki and Don can talk to CJ," Ray agreed.

"I thought Archer and Forest don't know about you and Suki, and isn't Archer dating CJ?" I asked.

"They don't know, they think I have a crush on her and she isn't into me. Only you Don Zak and CJ know about us. And yes CJ is dating Archer but I still likes her," Don said.

"I don't see what CJ sees in that guy," Zak added.


	5. Girl's Dorm Room

**Girls Dorm Room**

**Sorry but this chapter is sort of repeating what the guys were saying and more. But I didn't want you to get lost on how Winter new the information. **

CJ, Suki and Winter's dorm room, same night.

**CJ POV**

"Do you guys think Ian would get mad if I go out with Andrew?" Winter asked Suki and I.

"I think he would but that didn't stop me and it shouldn't stop you." Suki answered her.

"Who are you dating?" Winter asked her.

"I'm dating Ray Snyder, the dark brown haired kid that is roommates and has the same ability as Andrew.

"Really," Winter said.

"Yeah, but nobody knows except me you and Ray's other 2 roommates, Don and Zak," I answered her question.

"Are you dating anyone CJ" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm kind of dating your brother".

"Oh I sort of seen that coming," she said.

"Really," Suki said obviously surprised.

"Yeah I seen the way CJ looked at Ian when that goon told us to go to headmaster's office," She said casually.

"Oh Yeah," I said looking down and biting my lip.


	6. The Greatest Lunch of My Life

The Greatest Lunch of My Life

Winter's POV

Winter, CJ, and Suki in the cafeteria

"So I said...," I was saying to CJ and Suki then Andrew comes over and taps my shoulder, "Oh hey Andrew."

"Hey these are my roommates Ray, Don, and Zak"

"Hey," the three of them say at the same time. Then Ray sits in Gabe's seat and Don sat in Ian's seat then Andrew sits on the other side of me.

_CJ | Suki_

_Ian | Gabe_

_Winter | None_

_Andrew | None_

_seating at table_

"Are you going to the movie tomorrow night?" Andrew asked me.

"I dont know yet, are you going?"

"I'm not sure but, I thought that maybe, we can go together" he said.

_Oh my god he just asked me out _i thought to my self _wait. _"Like on a date?" I asked him out loud.

"Yeah"

"Sure i'd love to go to the movie with you." I said after calming my exceited self down.

"So ill see u at 8?" he said quickly after looking over his shoulder but I didn't see wat he was looking at and he started to walk away. It was Ian and Gabe and the other guys followed him because they saw them too.

"bye guys," Suki, CJ, and I said to them.

"Bye," they said back. Just then Gabe and Ian got to the table.

"What did they want?" Ian said obviously irritated.

"Me and Andrew are working on a projectfor class and he wanted to know what he had to do next." I lied so he wouldnt get even more mad. Then I gave SUki and CJ a _please help me_ look. "I'm gonna go get my food now."

"Wait, you haven't gotten your food yet?" Gabe asked me. Once again a stupid question.

"No thats why i would be going and getting it now," I answered him with an hint of sacastism.

WHILE WINTER IS GONE

IAN'S POV

"She was telling the truth." CJ said.

"Then what were the others doing?" I asked CJ and Suki.

Suki answered me saying "Ray tried flirting with me again and Don and Zak followed Ray over here."

"Oh ok then," I said

**PLEASE COMMENT WHAT MOVIE YOU THINK WINTER AND ANDREW SHOUD GO SEE. THNX FOR READING.**


End file.
